Existing online platforms usable to locate events of interest to users require a significant amount of manual entry and searching, by both event originators and event attendees. For example, a user seeking to attend an event must typically input a variety of preferences or filters, or manually provide a search query, with the intent of locating an event that corresponds to the manually-provided data. Likewise, event originators must input sufficient information associated with an event to enable location of the event through search queries or use of user profile data. Systems that automate one or more portions of this process would benefit both event originators and event attendees.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.